Begin of World
by RifkyMika
Summary: Pintu yg selama ini di larang didekatinya ternyata memiliki segudang misteri didalamnya,lalu bagaimana nasibnya setelah memutuskan ikut dalam petualangan hebat yang menantinya?FIC PERTAMA!BANYAK KESALAHAN MOHON DIMAKLUMI!
1. Beginning of Story

**Begin Of ****World**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi K.**

**Genre : M(Maybe)**

**Sumarry :**

"**_pintu yang selama ini dilarang untuk didekatinya ternyata memiliki segudang misteri didalamnya,lalu bagaimana nasibnya setelah memutuskan ikut dalam petualangan hebat yang menantinya" _**

**_Chapter 0 : The Beginning Of Story_**

_Dunia ini begitu luas,walau telah banyak penjelajah yg mengelilingi dunia ini,tapi masih banyak tempat tempat yang masih belum di jamah manusia karna alasan tertentu.Misteri misteri didalam tempat tempat tertentupun masih banyak yg belum dipecahkan,seperti misteri Segitiga Bermuda di dunia ini,tapi kita tidak akan membahas Segitiga tersebut._

**_Pukk!_**

Mata biru sapphire pemuda itu menatap bosan sampul buku berwarna coklat usang itu,tangannya sesekali mengelus sampul buku tebal tersebut yang sedikit berdebu itu.

"Kaa_-san,_aku sudah selesai membacanya!"

Ucapan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan Pemuda berambut pirang memecahkan suasana hening di perpustakaan kecil milik keluarga _Namikaze _itu.Perempuan Berambut merah panjang yg dipanggil Ibu oleh si bungsu _Namikaze _itu mendelik tajam ke arah sang pemanggil.

"_Souka_!Kalau begitu tolong temui _Tou-san_ mu di loteng dan suruh ia menemui _Kaa-san_ disini,ya Naru!"

Titah sang Nyonya _Namikaze _itu membuat si bungsu yang dipanggil Naru atau lebih tepatnya Naruto Namikaze memandang malas ke arah ibunya sendiri.Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah tangga menuju loteng tanpa berniat menolak perintah tersebut karna itu sama saja dengan mencari mati.

"Cihh!"

Decih Naruto sambil melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan Ibunya yang Tersenyum kecil.

"Ayolah!Jangan bermalas malasan terus Naru!"

Ujar Nyonya Namikaze tersebut sambil menaruh dan merapikan beberapa buku di kotak kardus.

**_OooOx_**

Di Loteng kini terdapat 2 orang ayah dan anak yg memiliki perawakan yg sama persis,yg membedakan hanyalah usia dan pakaian antara satu sama lain.

"Tolong bawakan kardus ini ke villa,Naru!!''

Ujar Sang kepala keluarga _Namikaze _kepada anak bungsunya itu,sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus sambil membawa beberapa kardus ditangannya.

" Kenapa harus aku?_Nii-san _kan ada,_Tou-san?_"

Ujar pemuda itu agar terhindar dari perintah Minato Namikaze selaku ayahnya itu.Minato hanya tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk garuk tengkuknya.

"_Nii-san _mu kan sedang mengemasi perabotan rumah,kita kan mau pindah karna rumah ini mau direnovasi dahulu!"

Jelas Pria berambut kuning itu ke anaknya yg bermonolog ria.

"Cih!Aku pergi dulu.''

Naruto melenggang turun dengan tujuan garasi sambil membawa beberapa kardus.Minato hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ikut turun tapi bukan ke garasi mobil tapi ke perpustakaan keluarga menemui istrinya a k a Kushina.

**_~~~XoxoxoX~~~_**

**_Brukk! Brukk!_**

Kardus yang Naruto bawa dari loteng ia letakkan di bagasi mobil Orange miliknya.

" Isinya apa sih?Berat juga!"

Keluh Naruto Sambil memijit mijit lengan kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian,ia lalu memasuki mobilnya tersebut lalu mobil tersebut melaju dengan cukup kencang menuju arah perbatasan antara Distrik (yang Naruto tempati) Shibuya dan Distrik Shinjuku karna disanalah satu satunya Villa paling dekat milik keluarga Namikaze dengan mansion keluarga Namikaze yg sedang di renovasi.

**Brumm..Brumm...**

**_Perbatasan Distrik Shibuya-Shinjuku_**

Pemuda berambut pirang menatap Villa milik keluarga nya tersebut dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga,pasalnya villa yang berada di hadapannya menurutnya cukup_Kecil _bagi dirinya dan 4 orang keluarganya.

"Apa apaan ini?_Tousan_ sedang bercanda,hah?Villa jelek begini apa akan bisa ditinggali?"

**Krieett!**

Naruto Membuka pintu atau lebih tepatnya menggeser pintu villa bergaya tradisional khas jepang itu yang mayoritas terbuat dari kayu dan berdebu juga berlumutan.

"Bersih juga dalamnya,kukira akan seperti luar."

Ujar Naruto setelah melihat isi dari Villa Tersebut yang ternyata bersih tanpa debu karna mungkin sering dibersihkan orang suruhan keluarganya.

"Sumimasen!Naruto_-sama_!''

Pria Tua dengan pakaian tuxedo berwarna hitam datang menghampiri naruto yang sedang melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya.

" Oy Jii-_san,_lama tidak bertemu!''

Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah pria tua yg sedang membungkuk memberi hormat kepadanya

"Tolong bawakan kardus yg diluar ya!''

''Ha'i"

Tanpa Pikir panjang pak tua itu pergi keluar mengambil barang bawaan Naruto itu.

"Jii-_san_!Dimana Kamarku?aku ingin melihat lihat dulu!"

Tanya Naruto setelah pak tua itu kembali dengan.beberapa kardus ditangannya.

"Ada di lorong disana,Ruangan no 2 dari terakhir!"

Ujar Pria itu sambil menunjuk lorong yg cukup panjang di samping naruto.Naruto mengangguk lalu pergi kearah yg ditunjuk pak tua itu.

"Naruto-_sama_!Jangan coba masuki pintu ruangan di kamar anda yg terdapat tulisan _Exit_!"

Larang Pak tua itu sebelum naruto menjauh dari hadapannya.Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya pertanda penasaran.

''Memangnya Kenapa?"

Tanya Naruto sementara pak tua itu kebingungan,ia lalu menaruh kardus yg ada ditangannya ke lantai.

"Kakek anda dulu mentugaskan saya agar tidak ada siapapun yg memasuki ruangan tersebut!''

Pria tua itu lalu kembali keluar mengambil kardus yang belum dibawanya masuk.

''Aku tidak janji!"

**XoxoX**

Pintu Coklat tua dengan bercak kuning yang terlihat reot didepannya membuat pemuda kuning itu penasaran,sesuai perkataan pria tua berambut silver itu terdapat Papan Yg menggantung dengan tulisan _Exit _di tengah pintu tersebut.

"Perlengkapan sudah siap!Yosha!Ayo Masuk Naru!''

Ujar Pemuda jabrik kuning itu pada dirinya sendiri.tangannya lalu memegang gagang pintu tersebut yang terbuat dari besi berwarna perak.

**_Kriett..._**

Setelah Naruto membuka pintu itu,nampak lorong gelap dan sangat panjang dengan sebuah titik cahaya kecil yg naruto asumsikan sebagai ujung dari ruangan itu.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju titik cahaya tersebut.

" Ughh!kepalaku Pusing!"

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yg tiba tiba berdenyut denyut tapi kemudian rasa itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Aku Lanjutkan saja"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lagi yg sempat berhenti tadi.

**To Be Continue**

_Sorry masih pendek,ya!ini baru permulaan saja kok!oh ya perkenalan nama saya RifkyMika saya author baru disini,oleh karna itu mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan,karna orang itu tidak ada yg 53MPURN4 oke. kalo ada sesuatu PM aja ya!_

_Review jangan lupa!_


	2. Begins Of History

**Begin of World**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto Masashi K.**

**Hs DxD???(Lupa)**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy Supranatural.**

**Summary :**

**"Pintu Yang dilarang untuk didekatinya ternyata menyimpan segudang misteri didalamnya,lalu petualangan apa yang menunggunya di sana?" **

**Chapter 1 : Begin of ****History**

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Deru Langkah pemuda berambut pirang memecah keheningan di sebuah lorong panjang nan gelap tanpa ada satupun sumber cahaya kecuali sebuah lampu senter yang dipegangnya.

"Yosh!sedikit lagi sampai!"

Ucapan pemuda itu seakan menambah semangat didirinya karna sudah 20 menit berjalan tapi belum menemukan ujung dari lorong tersebut.

**Sring!**

Iris Safir pemuda pirang itu mengerjap ngerjap sebentar akibat sinar matahari yang masuk ke retinanya setelah berkutat dengan kegelapan selama hampir setengah jam.

"Ugh!Silau,tapi tak apa yang penting aku sudah sampai."

ia menutupi bagian atas matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya agar wajah dan matanya terhindar dari terik sinar matahari setelah berhasil keluar dari lorong gelap tersebut.

"Sugoi!Pemandangan yang sangat Epik!"

Ujar kagum Pemuda atas apa yang dilihat dihadapannya yakni sebuah hamparan rumput hijau dengan sebuah danau kecil yang dikelilingi berbagai jenis binatang aneh,ya aneh.

"Apa apaan itu?Gajah Terbang?"

Sontak Pemuda pirang atau lebih tepatnya si bungsu Namikaze,Naruto terkejut dengan wajah terbelalak,ia lalu mengambil handphone nya.

"Aku harus memotretnya,Ini Momen yang sangat langka dan Epik!"

Naruto lalu memotret beberapa kali dengan berbagai sudut dan posisi.

"Yosha!Aku harus kembali,_Jii-san _pasti mencari ku di villa."

"Kyaaa...Tolong aku...Kyaa!"

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh,sebuah teriakan membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas melihat lihat foto foto yang baru saja diambilnya tadi,

Naruto menatap terkejut pada seorang perempuan yang berlari kearahnya dengan 5 ekor Serigala yang bulu bulunya diselimuti api atau mungkin terbakar api.

"Serigala?!Tapi kenapa terbakar?!"

Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri,ia lalu merogoh ransel yang dibawanya tadi sebelum pergi ke tempat ini.

"Mana pistolku,hah?"

Tangan Naruto sibuk mengeledah ranselnya untuk mencari sebuah Senjata api laras pendek berjenis G18 yang dibawanya tadi di ranselnya,tapi perempuan dan serigala aneh itu makin lama makin mendekati dirinya yang sibuk dengan pencarian senpi nya itu

"Ini dia!"

"Hoi,Minggirlah Jika kau tidak ingin tertembak!"

Perempuan berambut pink seperti bunga sakura tersebut berlari dengan cepat kebelakang Naruto sedangkan 5 ekor Serigala tersebut tepat 1 meter di hadapan Naruto.

2 ekor serigala berbulu api itu meloncat kearah Naruto mencoba menyerang tangan Naruto yang teracung kedepan dengan G18 dipegangnya.

**Dorr! Dorr!**

2 ekor serigala itu tumbang dengan luka tembak di jantungnya akibat tembakan dari Naruto,2 mayat serigala itu berubah menjadi debu setelah tergeletak di tanah dan hanya menyisakan 2 buah benda bulat berwarna merah di tempat mayat itu tergeletak sebelumnya.

**[Grrrr...]**

Salah satu dari 3 serigala yang masih hidup menggeram sambil berlari menerjang Naruto yang lengah akibat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Arghhh!"

Naruto mengerang kesakitan akibat gigitan dari serigala tersebut yang mengenai tangan kanannya.

**Dorr! Dorr!**

Dua buah tembakan meletus mengenai 2 ekor serigala yang berniat menyerangnya lagi,sama seperti tadi,2 mayat Serigala itu berubah menjadi debu menyisakan 2 benda bulat yang kini berwarna ungu dan putih,tapi satu satunya serigala yang masih hidup berlari menerjang Naruto yang tertunduk kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kanannya.

**[Grooaarrr!]**

**Wushhh!**

Auman Serigala tersebut menghasilkan bola api skala kecil yang mengarah ke Naruto,sedangkan perempuan berambut pink yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dekat pertempuran itu merasa cemas dengan kondisi Naruto.

**[Water Elements : Water Missile]**

**Wush! Duarr!**

Tepat sebelum bola api itu mengenai Tubuh Naruto,sebuah lingkaran aneh berwarna Biru dengan aksara aneh muncul dihadapan naruto yang langsung memuntahkan rudal air yang besar dan menghantam bola api tersebut lalu dengan telak mengenai serigala lalu meledak sehingga membuat Naruto dan sekitarnya terkena cipratan air akibat efek ledakan rudal air tersebut.

**Tap! Tap!**

**"**Anda tidak apa apa,Tuan Muda?"

langkah kaki dibarengi suara berat terdengar kala pria tua berambut perak jabrik berjalan kearah Naruto yg sedang mengerang kesakitan sanbil memegangi tangan kanannya yg meneteskan darah akibat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Arigatou,aku butuh penjelasan setelah ini,_Jii-san_!"

Selesai dengan ucapannya,Badan Naruto hampir ambruk ke tanah tetapi berhasil di tangkap pria tua yg sebelumnya ia temui di Villa milik keluarganya.Perempuan yg tadi bersembunyi kini berjalan ke tempat pria tua tadi.

"Anda...apa benar anda...Hatake..."

"...Sakumo"

**XoooxoooX**

Angin pagi menerpa tubuh tan pemuda kuning yg tengah terlelap dalam pingsannya(?),seorang pria tua dan gadis muda duduk di samping pemuda bersurai kuning seakan matahari kedua itu,iris emerald gadis berambut Pink disebelahnya menatap cemas wajah tan pemuda tersebut yg masih pingsan,hatinya teriris ketika pemuda itu kesakitan saat diobatinya,perasaan cemas dan gelisah berkecamuk di batinnya.

"_Sakumo-sama,_apa pemuda ini anak anda?"

Pertanyaan gadis berambut seperti bunga sakura memecahkan keheningan yg tercipta beberapa saat sebelumnya,Pria tua yg di samping Badan Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menaruh Senjata api G18 milik pemuda kuning yg masih tertidur disampingnya kedalam ransel pemuda itu

"Dia bukan anakku,tapi dia adalah cucu dari _Shodaime Soncho,_kau pasti bisa mengenali wajahnya kan?"

Sontak gadis itu terbelalak saat mengetahui pemuda yg menolongnya adalah cucu dari _Shodaime Soncho_,orang pertama yg mendapatkan gelar Kepala Desa dan sekaligus pembangun desa yang ia dan keluarganya tempati,rasa gelisah dan ketakutan beradu menjadi satu dipikirannya,gelisah mengenai keadaan pemuda kuning ini,dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada cucu sang _Shodaime __Soncho_'nya karna pasti ia yang akan disalahkan.

"Ini semua..hiks...salahku..hiks...gara aku...hiks..._Firewolf_ itu menyerangnya!"

ujar Gadis itu sambil mengusap mata Emeraldnya yang meneteskan airmata,Sakumo menatap iba Gadis itu,ia mengusap pelan surai Pink sehingga membuat kehangatan tersendiri bagi gadis itu,tangan kasar Sakumo lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya,tangannya mengeluarkan 4 batu yang berbeda warna dengan aksen api di tengah ke empat batu tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka ia berhasil mendapatkan _Holy Core_ dari mayat Firewolf Tingkat 2!"

Tangannya memantulkan batu aneh tadi tapi yang berwarna putih,dan tiba tiba batu tersebut bersinar ketika sinar matahari menerpa batu tersebut,perasaan aneh hinggap di batin kedua orang itu saat batu tersebut bersinar.

"Ugh!Aku merasakan hawa aneh yang berasal dari batu ini!"

Sakumo lalu memasukan batu tersebut ke sakunya lagi,iris Onyx nya melirik gadis pink disebelah tuan mudanya yang masih tertidur,pikirannya terbawa ke masa mencoba mengingat kenangan bersama seseorang yang mirip dan mempunyai marga sama dengan gadis ini.

"Namamu Sakura Haruno'kan,apa kau kenal Kizashi?"

Ujaran Kizashi membuat Gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Sakura Terlonjak,ia mengangguk sambil mengusap air mata yang tadi menetes,ia lalu mengambil Kalung dengan bandul hati dari sakunya.

"Ini fotonya,apa yang kau maksud _Tou-san_?Sakumo_-sama?_"

Sakura menyerahkan bandul hati tersebut lalu membuka yang ternyata berisi foto keluarganya dengan sang ayah dan ibu,Sakumo menatap foto itu cukup lama sampai Tubuh tuan muda disampingnya bergetar,Pemuda bersurai seperti matahari itu terbangun dari _tidur lelapnya(Pingsan)_,Iris Sapphire yang memancarkan aura hangat miliknya terbuka lebar mengobservasi sekelilingnya tanpa luput sedikitpun hingga terhenti pada sosok gadis pink alias Sakura yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ah,kau gadis tadi'kan?bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tanya pemuda tan itu sambil merentangkan tangannya seakan lupa dengan luka di tangan kanan miliknya,Sakumo tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi malu malu yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

"Ano,aku baik baik saja'kok!apa tanganmu tidak sakit,Naruto_-sama_?"

Tanya Gadis yang memiliki iris Emerald itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah,sontak Naruto mengerang kesakitan akibat luka yang dimilikinya.

"Ittai!ittai!Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari tadi!?"

Seru pemuda tan itu sambil memegangi bagian atas luka ditangannya itu,Sakumo lalu menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan.

"Yare..Yare...Itu salah anda tuan Muda,bukankah sudah saya peringati tidak _memasuki pintu itu,_tapi anda malah melanggarnya!?"

Ujar Sakumo dengan penekanan dibeberapa katanya,dan hanya dibalas senyuman lima jari oleh Naruto.

"Itu membuatku jadi penasaran,jadi aku masuk saja?hahahaha"

Tawa renyah Naruto yang terkesan tampan bagi Sakura membuat Rona merahnya bertambah parah,bahkan seakan ada uap uap keluar dari telinganya.

"Oh iya,siapa namamu gadis imut?kita belum berkenalan?tapi kau sudah tau namaku?apa _Jiisan _yang memberitahumu?"

Ujar Naruto panjang lebar sembari menunjuk kearah Sakumo yang ia maksud _Jiisan_'nya lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah gadis itu dengan niatan berkenalan,Sakura yang melihat itu lalu menyodorkan tangannya juga untuk bersalaman.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno salam kenal,Naruto_-sama_!"

Ujar Sakura dengan tambahan embel embel -_sama _di nama Naruto,pemuda kuning itu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar Kata itu.

"Eh,kita baru bertemu!Tapi kau sudah memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan?apa kau sebelumnya bekerja di Rumahku?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat bingung Sakura,ia lalu menatap Sakumo berharap penjelasan darinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan hal ini padamu,Tuan Muda!"

Selesai dengan ujarannya,Sakumo bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang hanya menambah kebingungan bagi Sakura Dan Naruto.

"Tuan Muda,ikutlah denganku aku harus berbicara 4 mata denganmu!Haruno-san kami akan kembali secepatnya kemari!"

Seru Sakumo sambil berjalan menjauh menuju pohon apel yang cukup jauh dari posisi mereka,Naruto lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan nenyusul Sakumo,tapi beberapa langkah setelah itu ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terdiam kebingungan.

"Setelah mendapat penjelasan,aku akan kembali memberitahumu agar kau juga tidak kebingungan,Sakura_-chan_!''

Sontak saja Sakura dibuat makin memerah karna embel embel _-chan _yang disematkan Naruto pada namanya,dan Sakumo yang melihat dari jauh nampak tersenyum kecil sambil mengingat kenangan masa lalunya dengan _sahabat_ nya dimasa lalu.

'Sepertinya Si Namikaze dan Haruno akan bersatu lagi,sama seperti dulu ya,kawan!"

Batin Sakumo hingga iris Onyxnya meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar.

**(ML~~~~CoC~~~~FF)**

Dibalik pohon apel yang berdiri kokoh tanpa memperdulikan terpaan angin yang selalu datang menerpanya terdapat dua orang pria dengan usia yang berbeda dan fisik yang berbeda jua.

Pria pertama adalah pria berumur sekitar 60-65 tahun dengan surai silver jabrik dan beririskan batu onyx seperti malam hari tanpa bintang dan bulan.

Sedangkan pria kedua adalah pemuda berumur 17 tahun bersuraikan kuning cerah seakan itu adalah matahari kedua bagi bumi ini

iris sapphire pemuda itu menatap iris Onyx pria yang ada didepannya yang sedang bersedekap sambil bersender di pohon apel yang berada dibelakang pria tua itu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan _Jii-san_,bagaimana mungkin didunia ini ada hewan hewan yang sangat aneh dan juga sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan sihir ?"

Ucapan Pemuda itu memecahkan kesunyian yang baru baru ini tercipta diantara keduanya,pria tua yang dipanggil _Jii-san _atau lebih tepatnya Sakumo Hatake menghela nafas sesaat,ia lalu merogoh saku di celananya,tangan kanan pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan sampul Coklat tua yang terlihat usang dan berdebu,Sakumo menyerahkan buku tersebut ke Tuan Mudanya alias Naruto dan hanya ditanggapi ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ambillah,Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab setelah membaca buku ini!"

tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengambil buku tersebut dan membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut.Matanya terbelalak membaca buku tersebut,ia menatap Sakumo dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan,sungguh aneh_._

_[4/10/xx - hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagiku karana dihari ini aku menemukan pintu tua dirumahku yang ternyata adalah penghubung antara masa depan dan masa lalu,aku memang tidak tau pintu ini mengirimku ke tahun berapa tapi ternyata dimasa lalu sihir itu memang ada.]_

Narutoterbelalak mendengar bahwa ia sekarang terlempar ke masa lalu dan lebih parahnya lagi ternyata sihir itu memang ada dimasa lalu dan bukan dongeng atau cerita legenda saja.

_[19/10/xx - Setelah beberapa hari bertualang didunia ini aku menemukan teman yang mau menerimaku apa adanya,dan ia adalah Sakumo hatake,kamipun berjanji akan saling membantu satu sama lain apalagi dia sudah mengetahui jika aku berasal dari masa depan_]

"Ja-jadi _Jii-san _berasal dari masa ini?pantas saja _Jiisan _bisa menggunakan Sihir!Dunia memang sangatlah Misterius!"

Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit raut terkejut,Sakumo mengangguk dan menatap Wajah Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

**Skip Time **

"Bagaimana apa anda sudah mengerti,Semuanya?"

Tanya Sakumo setelah tuan muda nya itu menutup buku yang telah diberikannya beberapa saat yang lalu,Naruto masih terdiam karna informasi yang baru saja diterimanya adalah informasi yang tidak masuk di akal di dunianya.

"Apa benar kakek masih hidup dan ada di masa ini?!"

Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan oleh Pria tua bersurai perak didepannya,jujur saja bagi Naruto ini adalah guncangan hebat baginya kala mengetahui kakek yang sangat disayangi dan dinyatakan meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu kini dinyatakan masih hidup,Sakumo terkejut ketika tuan mudanya menanyakan hal seperti itu disaat seperti ini,ia mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Naruto itu.

"Ta-..."

"Lalu dimana kakek sekarang?aku harus menemuinya!"

dengan cepat Naruto kembali menanyakan hal mengenai kakeknya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sakumo yang dipotongnya,Pria berumur 60 tahunan itu menghela nafas sejenak,ia lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di tanah dekat pohon apel tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kakekmu sekarang,tapi 10 tahun yang lalu ia diculik tentara Kerajaan Eastern dan sampai sekarang desa Furoboshi,desa yang dibangun kakekmu itu terus mencari sang _Shodaime Soncho_'nya tapi tidak pernah berhasil menemukannya."

Jelas Sakumo dengan panjang yang didengarkan seksama oleh Naruto seakan seperti seorang guru yang tengah memberikan materi pelajaran kepada anak didiknya.

"Ke-.."

"Dimasa ini dunia terbagi atas 4 kerajaan yaitu Kerajaan Eastern,Kerajaan Western,Southern,Northern.Dan desa kakekmu yaitu desa Furoboshi terletak di kerajaan Eastern,tapi kakekmu selalu menentang kalau desanya adalah bagian dari wilayah Eastern oleh karna itu dia selalu diburu oleh tentara Eastern tapi ia selalu lolos dari buruannya sehingga ia dijuluki Sebagai **The Slippery Emperor.**''

Jelas Sakumo panjang lebar kepada tuan mudanya itu,tapi Naruto tengah mengeram marah mendengar sebuah kerajaan menculik kakek yang sangat disayanginya tersebut,matanya sekilas nampak kilatan yang memancarkan aura menyeramkan dari nya.

" Kita harus selamatkan kakek,katakan dimana letak kerajaan tersebut!"

Ujar Naruto sambil mengambil ranselnya yang dibawa Sakumo,sedangkan pria tua itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,ia merasa belum saatnya mereka membebaskan _nya_ karna ia sendiri belum mengetahui dimana sahabatnya itu di penjara,atau bahkan mungkin sahabatnya itu sudah di eksekusi mati akibat perbuatan dan perlakuannnya kepada kerajaan yang disebut sebut sebagai **Devil Of Kingdom** karna kesadisan penyiksaan mereka terhadap tahanan yang menentang dan menghianati kerajaan tersebut.

"Kurasa belum saatnya,lagipula jika kita berdua saja,itu sama saja bunuh diri!bahkan satu desa kakekmu membantu pun belum dipastikan kita menang mengingat kualitas dan kuantitas kerajaan tersebut"

Jelas Sakumo,ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan menatap iris Sapphire pemuda didepannya,tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto seraya berkata.

"Tinggallah didunia ini,aku akan membantumu berlatih sihir,dan jika sudah saatnya kita cari kakekmu,Sang _Shodaime Soncho __Furoboshi__ no Gakure _"

Ujar Sakumo dengan kilatan di iris onyxnya,entah itu menular atau tidak tapi kilatan itu muncul juga di iris sapphire Naruto.

"Arigatou,tapi aku tidak memiliki sihir!?bagaimana aku bisa berlatih sihir!?"

Tuan muda dari keluarga Namikaze termenung dalam diam memikirkan cara menyelamatkan sang kakek tanpa menggunakan sihir,Kepala pelayan keluarganya merogoh kantong celana miliknya dan mengeluarkan 4 buah batu yang memiliki warna berbeda beda ditengah 4 batu tersebut.

Sakumo menyodorkan batu tersebut ke tuan mudanya yang membuat Naruto bingung akan benda tersebut,sebuah kejadian melintas di pikirannya saat melihat batu tersebut.

"Itukan batu yang berasal dari mayat Serigala aneh tadi'kan,_Jii_-_s__an_?"

pertanyaan sang pemuda dengan surai jabrik itu dibalas anggukan oleh sang Hatake yang telah mengabdikan hidupnya pada keluarga Naruto selama lebih dari 10 tahun.

"Ini hasil pertarunganmu dengan 5 _Firewolf _tadi,tapi entah kemana lagi _Wolf Core _yang satunya lagi!"

Jelas Sakumo sambil meletakkan batu tersebut pada genggaman Naruto,secara tiba tiba 4 batu aneh yang disebut oleh sakumo sebagai _Wolf Core_ tersebut melayang di atas tangan Naruto dan bersinar cukup terang sampai 4 batu tersebut melesat masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto melalui telapak tangannya.

"Argh!"

Pendar putih menyelimuti tubuh tan Naruto secara tiba tiba sehingga membuat pemuda kuning tersebut mengerang kesakitan,Sakumo mundur beberapa langkah mencoba menghindari pendar putih di tubuh Naruto yang bergerak sangat liar,sedangkan Sakura si gadis pink yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka berdua menatap cemas dengan perasaan gelisah ketika merasakan tekanan kuat dari tempat Sakumo dan Naruto berada.

**Wushhh! Sringg!**

Pendar tersebut lama kelamaan menghilang ketika tertiup angin di tempat tersebut,Sakumo yang sebelumnya menjauh kini mendekat dengan seulas senyum terpatri di wajah berkeriput miliknya.

"Syukurlah,kau berhasil menyerap _Wolf Core _dengan sempurna!"

Ujar sakumo dengan perasaan yang lega,tidak lupa mata Onyxnya menatap iris sapphire Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan akibat hal yang disebut pria perak didepannya adalah _Penyerapan Wolf Core._

_[Holy Core Telah Terserap Dengan Sempurna]_

_[Aliran Mana Telah Diaktifkan]_

_[__Holy Elements : Mode On]_

_[Kemampuan Baru Telah Dibuka]_

_[ 100 Exp dan 100 Mana ]_

_[Gift Telah Diterima]_

_[Status Terkini]_

_[Name : Naruto Namikaze]_

_[Skill : Holy Magic ]_

_[Weapon : Gunfire Type G18]_

_[__Exp : 100]__[Mana : 100]_

Sebuah Suara mekanik terdengar ditelinga Kedua pria tersebut yang membuat kedua atau lebih tepatnya Hanya Naruto terkejut,sedangkan Sakumo tersenyum mendengar suara mekanik yang terdengar berat itu.

"Jangan Kaget,itu adalah [_Player Skill's_] dulu kakekmu adalah orang pertama yang memiliki hal itu dengan menyerap _[Wolf Core_] Type [Holy Core] jadi jangan kaget jika itu terjadi pada anda juga."

Ujar Sakumo dengan wajah yang biasa saja padahal hal luar biasa baru saja terjadi,dan Naruto jngan tanya lagi,wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan level dewa.

"Apa itu [_Player Skill's_]?apa itu bisa membuatku kuat?"

Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya hingga membuat Sakumo menepuk Jidatnya.Sakumo lalu menjelaskan semua hal tentang sihir dan hal lainnya kepada Tuan Mudanya tersebut.

~~(T•T)~~

Semilir angin menerpa 3 orang yang tengah berjalan dikeramaian sebuah desa,pakaian yang membedakan 2 dari 3 orang tersebut membuat banyak pasang mata tak henti henti menatap kedua orang tersebut,tetapi pemuda kuning yang merupakan pusat perhatian warga karna menggunakan [_Earphone]_ ditelinganya yang merupakan benda yang dianggap aneh oleh orang disekitarnya termasuk Gadis Pink yang tengah berjalan disebelahnya itu hanya diam sambil membalas sapaan warga kepadanya atau lebih tepatnya pada Gadis Pink disebelahnya itu.

"Kita mau kemana,_Jiisan_?"

Suara serak sekaligus berat milik pemuda itu membuat Gadis dengan surai pink dan Pria tua bersurai perak disampingnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut,pria tua yang dipanggil _Jiisan _hanya tersenyum kecil nyaris tak terlihat bagi yang tidak terlalu fokus.

"Kitakan akan bertemu dengan kawan lamaku..."

"...Sang _Sandaime Soncho_"

**To Be Continue**

_Hey! Hey! I am Coming!_Rasa kecewa tentu membayangi ku terus saat melihat jumlah Review yang hanya 2 saja ya benar 2 saja,entah kenapa mungkin karna wordnya pendek atau kenapa,kalian bisa tulis kekurangan fic ini di review,dan saya akan membaca review dan menggunakan nya untuk mengoreksi fic saya.

Untuk Chap 2 menurut kalian bagaimana?seru kah?saya berniat _Menamatkan _Fic ini dalam.beberapa chapter kedepan,karna bagi saya fic dengan tema seperti ini sudah Mainstream jadi saya berniat membuat Fic baru yang tentu saja Anti Mainstream.

Tunggu saja debutnya oke.

Please Review karna itu ibarat bensin pada motor.

**_Thanks You and See You Again_**


	3. Begins of Power

**Begin Of World**

**Dislaimer : Naruto - Masashi K**

**Hs DxD - Ichie Ishibumi.**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Fantasy and Supranatural**

**Rate : M (Maybe)**

**Warning : Author!Bocah,Miss!Typo,!Bahasa Kaku.**

**Summary :(Diganti)****_P_****_intu yang dilarang didekatinya ternyata menyimpan segudang misteri didalamnya,lalu petualangan apa yang akan menunggunya demi mencari keberadaan sang kakek?_**

**Chapter 2 : Begins of ****Power**

**Tak! Tak!**

Benturan antara dua pedang bergema di sebuah lapangan luas beralaskan rumput segar dan beratapkan langit biru.

Sakumo Hatake dan Naruto Namikaze, dua orang yang tengah berlatih pedang itu saling mendorong pedang kayu miliknya agar mendominasi permainan pedang lawan tapi karna lebih berpengalaman,Sakumo berhasil menyeret Naruto beberapa langkah kebelakang,tidak menyerah begitu saja Naruto lalu melompat kebelakang serta melakukan tebasan demi tebasan tetapi terus Sakumo gagalkan tanpa berniat menyerang balik tuan mudanya.

"Naruto-_sama_,keluarkan kekuatanmu secara maksimal..."

Naruto memasang kuda kuda yg ia kuasai dan memposisikan pedang kayunya secara Horizontal didepan dadanya saat mendengar nada provokasi dari kepala maidnya.

"...kita takkan menang melawan kerajaan yg menculik kakekmu hanya dengan kekuatan seperti tadi!"

Hatinya memanas mendengar ujaran Sakumo.

'...akan kutunjukkan _Combo_ itu!'

pikir Naruto dan tanpa sadar seringai rubah terpatri di wajah tan miliknya sehingga membuat Sakumo mengernyit kebingungan melihatnya.

"Apa apaan seringai itu?"

Beo Sakumo sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Naruto yang telah kembali seperti semula tanpa seringai rubah dengan pedang kayu miliknya.

**_Swush! Wushh!_**

Dengan cepat Naruto menebas udara kosong secara Horizontal tanpa memperdulikan Ucapan Sakumo dan menghasilkan...

**[Saphire Art's : Great Wave]**

...Gelombang energi Horizontal berwarna biru Saphire dengan panjang lebih dari 7 meter dan lebar lebih dari 2 meter yang bergerak cukup cepat menuju arah Sakumo.

Tidak ingin menjadi samsak teknik itu,Sakumo melompat keatas ketika tidak melihat celah sedikitpun di samping kanan dan kirinya,senyuman terpatri diwajahnya ketika melihat teknik itu berlalu dari dirinya.

"Kheh,kukira teknik yg hebat tapi..."

Mendadak senyuman miliknya luntur ketika melihat Naruto sudah ada didepannya yg notabenenya ia sedang berada di udara,pedang kayu miliknya ia posisikan didepan dada agar bisa mengantisipasi tebasan pedang kayu Naruto yg diposisikan melintang di dada Naruto.

"Apa yang..."

**[Saphire Art's : Blood Wing's]**

**Slash! Slash!**

Dua tebasan Naruto lakukan hingga membuat luka seperti huruf X didada milik Sakumo,begitu juga pedang kayu yg mencoba melindungi Sakumo hancur menjadi empat bagian

Akibat dorongan teknik Naruto, tubuh sakumo melesat kebelakang dan jatuh dari udara menubruk pagar pembatas,berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh Naruto yang mendarat dengan mulus ketika terjatuh dari udara.

**Swush! Blaar!**

Teknik pertama[_Great Wave_] Naruto yg belum menghilang menghantam tubuh Sakumo yg berada di jalur teknik itu,ledakan tercipta takkala kedua hal itu bertubrukan.

Senyuman khas miliknya terukir dengan jelas melihat hasil tekniknya itu,tapi keadaan Sakumo masih belum diketahui karna tertutupi asap tebal.

**_Prok! Prok! Prok!_**

Sebuah Suara tepuk tangan mengalihkan pandangan Naruto ke belakangnya tepat dimana asal suara asing tersebut.

"Hahh...Beruntung aku menggunakan [_Kawarimi_]!"

Sang asal suara menghela nafas sambil membersihkan debu di baju berlengan panjang serta berwarna hitam dengan garis putih di beberapa bagian,beberapa sobekkan terlihat jelas di baju itu,luka melintang seperti huruf X menganga lebar dengan darah yg keluar sedikit dari luka itu.

"Yare..Yare..Teknik itu memang merepotkan!"

Ujar Naruto dengan memutar matanya dengan bosan,Iris Biru Saphire milik Naruto melirik batang kayu yg terbelah menjadi 4 bagian,batang kayu itu berada di tempat terakhir kepala maidnya aka Sakumo terjatuh akibat tekniknya tadi.

"Duduklah,Naruto-_sama_!"

Ajak pria yg tadi bertepuk tangan yg merupakan Sakumo Hatake,setelah duduk di kursi yg terbuat dari batang kayu di salah satu bagian lapangan hijau yg luas dan tadi mereka gunakan sebagai tempat berlatih Naruto.

**Bruk!**

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto ikut duduk disebelah sakumo,iris saphirenya menatap cemas luka di tubuh Sakumo.

Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu di kantung celana Jeans yg ia pakai,dari situ terdapat kantung plastik kecil berisi benda berwarna putih yg berbentuk hati.

"Makanlah obat ini,walaupun masih belum sempurna tapi ini dapat menutup luka itu dan menghentikan pendarahan!"

Tangan Naruto menyodorkan kantung itu,Senyuman terukir di wajah berkeriput Sakumo melihat Tuan Mudanya sangat perhatian kepada dirinya,tangannya lalu mengambil barang tersebut dan mengambil satu dari banyaknya benda aneh itu.

"Satu saja cukup,simpan itu untuk anda nanti!"

Ujar Sakumo setelah menelan benda aneh itu,tiba tiba luka di tubuhnya bercahaya putih dan menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya tadi,ia juga merasakan aliran mananya kembali terisi seperti sedia kala.

Naruto yg sudah memasukan benda aneh tadi tersenyum melihat hasil kerja benda buatannya yg berhasil menyembuhkan orang yg sangat ia sayangi.

"Syukurlah..kukira obat tadi akan gagal!"

Ucapan penuh perhatian dari Naruto dibalas Senyuman penuh kasih sayang oleh Sakumo,tapi tak lama kemudian senyuman itu hilang digantikan wajah murung,Naruto yg sangat jelas melihat ekspresi itu menatap bingung Sakumo.

"Ada apa,Jiisan?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu meluncur dengan deras dari bibir Naruto,tangannya menepuk pelan bahu sang Jiisan disertai wajah kebingungan.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita kembali.."

Sontak mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar kalimat singkat itu meluncur dari bibir Sakumo.

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi tapian,Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama pasti menghawatirkan anda"

Wajah Naruto tertunduk lesu mendengar ucapan sakumo yg sebelumnya telah memotong ucapannya.

Hati kecilnya memberontak untuk tidak kembali kedunianya,ada beberapa alasan agar ia tidak meninggalkan masa ini,salah satunya adalah sang kakek,sudah 1 bulan ia tinggal di masa lalu,tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum menemukan jejak dan tanda tanda keberadaan kakek yg paling ia sayangi.

"Tapi kita masih belum menemukan kakek.."

Ujar Naruto dengan lirih,ia mendongak ke langit biru tanpa awan sedikitpun dan hanya ada matahari saja disana,tangannya mengepal dengan kuat hingga membuat buku bukunya memutih.

"..Aku..aku tidak akan pergi ke masa depan sebelum menemukan dan membawa kakek pulang!Karna itulah Janjiku sejak awal dan aku tidak akan pernah melanggarnya karna itu jalan hidupku"

Lanjut Naruto panjang lebar dengan semangat yg membara,ilusi api tercipta di kedua matanya menambah kesan tersendiri bagi siapapun yg melihatnya, begitu pula Sakumo yg tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto dipenuhi semangat yg membara.

"...Jadi anda mau ikut saya pulang?atau..."

Sakumo beranjak berdiri dari duduknya,iris onyxnya menatap iris Saphire Naruto yg terdapat kilatan di sana.Naruto tanpa ragu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tetap disini sampai kakek berhasil di temukan!

"Baiklah,saya akan menggunakan [_Blood Magic : Cloning_] dan [_Henge_]untuk mengecoh Minato-_sama_ dan Kushina-_sama_ agar mereka tidak curiga dengan hilangnya anda di sana"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak lakukan dari tadi.._Jii-san_?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari anda,hehehe''

'...dan aku akan mendapatkan masalah besar di sana.!'

**Bowo ~~Begin Of World**

Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala,bayangan makhluk hidup telah tegak lurus dengan tubuh aslinya,rasa panas menghantui tubuh tan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan seorang gadis bersurai seperti bunga sakura,yups,mereka adalah Naruto Namikaze sang tokoh utama dan Sakura Haruno.

Banyak orang yg salah menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih,karna sepanjang jalan mereka berdua selalu bercanda atau tepatnya Hanya Naruto sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sesekali tertawa dengan tingkah lucu Naruto.

"...Jadi begitu ceritanya kenapa aku memiliki guratan halus di pipiku..."

Selesai dengan cerita tersebut,Naruto tersenyum lebar sehingga membuat rona merah tercipta diwajah Sakura,ia memegang rok berwarna pink pendek yg ia kenakan,perasaan gugup hinggap dihatinya ketika berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto.

"Umm...sebentar lagi kita sampai di kediaman Sandaime-sama!"

Ujar Sakura sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah kayu besar bergaya Tradisional jepang yg mayoritas terbuat dari kayu,rumah itu cukup jauh dari keramaian desa,rumah itu juga dikelilingi pagar kayu dan terdapat nama keluarga 'Sarutobi' didepannya.

Sejak awal niat Naruto menemui Sakura agar di tunjukkan jalan ke arah rumah Sandaime Soncho,tapi karna letaknya yg cukup jauh jadi Sakura lebih memilih mengantarkan daripada memberitahu letaknya.

"_Sankyu,Saku-chan!_"

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan embel embel -chan,tapi di saat bersamaan hatinya juga sedih harus berpisah dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri dahulu,Naruto-_sama_!"

Pamit Sakura setelah melihat Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut,tetapi baru memutar badan,tangan tan Naruto mencoba menahan Sakura pergi dengan memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu,kau tidak ingin ikut masuk bersamaku?"

Tanya Naruto sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal,Iris Emerald Sakura menatap wajah pemuda kuning didepannya ini,innernya berteriak teriak ketika tangan Naruto masih memegang tangannya,wajahnya makin memerah bahkan mirip seperti kepiting rebus,jantungnya berdetak tak karuan,bahkan dapat dengan jelas terdengar orang lain termasuk Naruto.

"Eh,kamu kenapa?"

Nafas Sakura makin memburu takala Naruto menaruh tangannya di dahi(lebar) miliknya,wajahnya bahkan lebih memerah lagi,membuat Naruto semakin cemas.

"Tidak Panas,tapi wajahmu..."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura,hidung dan dahi mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain membuat Sakura semakin gugup dan wajahnya,jangan ditanya lagi,saat ini sudah memerah tingkat dewa,deru nafasnya memburu bahkan Naruto dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya.

**_Swuush_**

Dengan kecepatan yg melebihi kecepatan cahaya,Sakura berlari meninggalkan Naruto yg memasang wajah bengong.

"Kenapa dia?apa aku berbuat salah?"

Ujar Naruto dengan polosnya lalu berjalan pelan memasuki halaman rumah tadi.

**_In Sandaime Soncho House_**

Duduk terdiam...

Itu yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sekarang, ia bahkan dapat merasakan bokongnya hangat akibat duduk lebih dari 30 menit,jika saja ia tidak menunggu pria tua didepannya membaca gulungan yg ditugaskan Sakumo untuk diserahkan pada Kepala desa generasi ketiga ini sebelum Sakumo kembali ke masa depan mungkin ia sudah pergi meninggalkan pria nomer satu didesa ini,yg pasti setelah kepergian kakeknya dulu,sejak 30 menit lalu

**_Glek! Glek!_**

Entah sudah berapa gelas minuman yg Istri Kakek kepala desa sajikan sudah ia teguk habis,yg pasti sudah melebihi 5 gelas.

"Hmm...jadi begitu!"

Rasa bosan dan kantuk yg hinggap di dirinya runtuh seketika mendengar kakek tua itu mulai angkat bicara,ia bangkit berdiri sembari menatap nyalang serta intens wajah berkeriput pria dihadapannya.

"Oy pak tua...Jadi mana benda yg Sakumo-jiisan maksud?"

Bentak Naruto dengan jari telunjuk ia acungkan,istri kakek tua itu yg melihat kejadian itu mencoba menenangkan Naruto tapi tidak membuahkan hasil,sedangkan kakek kepala desa itu menatap bingung wajah Naruto.

"Benda apa?"

"TENTU SAJA BENDA YG DIMAKSUD SAKUMO-JIISAN!"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi yg membuat dua orang pemilik rumah ini menutupi telinganya.

Marah,mungkin saja ia rasakan,bagaimana tidak marah.Ia sudah menunggu lebih dari 30 menit untuk menunggu kakek tua didepannya ini membaca gulungan dari Sakumo,yang katanya jika ia menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Sandaime Soncho maka ia akan mendapatkan benda ajaib dan menakjubkan dari orang yg baru saja ia bentak,tapi orang itu malah bersikap...kalian bisa mengerti sendiri.

"Oh benda yg dimaksud Kumo-chan?"

Rasa mual menyerang perutnya mendengar panggilan nyeleneh kakek tua ini kepada Jiisan'nya.

"Iya..."

Ujar Naruto dengan tenang dan juga lirih tanpa ada satupun nada tinggi dikalimatnya.

"Ikutlah pada Hiruzen-sama'mu ini?"

Oke,mungkin jika ia tidak berada di rumah orang ia pasti sudah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya kelantai saat mendengar kata kata nyeleneh yg lagi lagi keluar dari mulut Sandaime Soncho Furoboshi no Gakure aka Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama.

Tanpa babibu Naruto langsung berjalan mengikuti Hiruzen yg sudah berjalan lebih dahulu menuju salah satu sudut ruang tamu yg terdapat sebuah pintu tua berwarna hitam dengan gagang emas.

**_Cklek! Sreet!_**

Hiruzen membuka daun pintu tersebut,Naruto yg tepat berada dibelakang Hiruzen dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh isi ruangan besar yg beralaskan karpet merah dengan langit langit berwarna biru tua.

Wajah tan Naruto tidak henti hentinya menampilkan ekspresi kagum akan ruangan yg disepanjang dindingnya terdapat berbagai pajangan berbagai jenis senjata yang sangat amat keren bagi Naruto.

Iris Saphire Naruto terpaku pada sebuah pedang yg diletakkan berbeda dari yang lainnya,pedang itu berwarna perak mengkilap berukirkan lukisan kepala serigala hitam sedangkan di sisi gagangnya memiliki warna hitam dan beberapa aksara Jepang 'Hikari' di ukir di gagang itu.

Tidak seperti senjata lainnya yg dipajang di sudut sudut dinding,pedang itu diletakkan di dalam kotak kaca transparan dengan bantalan merah dibawahnya,kotak kaca itu berada diatas meja besi di tengah ruangan itu.

**Tap! Tap!**

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu,ruangan ini bak oasis/oase di padang gurun yg menyejukan jiwa dan raga Naruto.Iris Saphire nya tidak luput mengamati detail lekuk tubuh pedang yg baginya amat sangat keren.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan itu?"

Tanya Hiruzen saat melihat Naruto tak berhenti menatap kagum pedang yg diletakkan di atas meja besi dan kotak kaca yg sangat khusus.

"Sugoi!Pedang apa itu?aku merasakan ada sesuatu yg menarik narik tanganku agar bisa memegangnya!"

Seru Naruto sambil mengelus kotak kaca itu secara perlahan lahan,mungkin jika Sakura yg diperlakukan seperti itu pasti dia akan pingsan.

Hiruzen yg mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus jenggot putihnya,senyum yg terukir diwajah berkeriputnya akan membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri.

"Hmm...ambillah!"

"...Kalau kau bisa?"

**_(~Begin Of World~)_**

Darah dan Taring Minotaur Tingkat 45...

Tulang Skeleton Dragon Tingkat 2...

Siapapun yg mendengar hal itu hanyalah dua kata yg identik dengannya...

Harta Karun...

3 benda itu sangatlah langka untuk ditemukan,hanya 1:10.000.000 orang yg dapat menemukannya.

9 Miliar Ryo,Harga yg sangat fantastis bagi 3 benda itu jika dijual.

Banyak yg menganggap bahwa benda itu hanyalah mitos belaka mengingat tidak ada satupun tanda kalau ada yg berhasil menemukannya,tetapi itu sekarang sudah terbantahkan,15 tahun yg lalu Shodaime Soncho Furoboshi no Gakure berhasil mendapatkan benda itu dari 2 Minotaur Tingkat 45 yg dikatakan satu saja setara dengan 1.000 Elite Wizard dan 3 Skeleton Dragon Tingkat 2 yg satu ekor saja setara 30.000 Elite Wizard dan 15.000 Elite Knight,bahkan dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan sebuah kerajaan jika Naga itu mau,yg lebih mengejutkan lagi Shodaime Soncho Furoboshi no Gakure dapat mengalahkan 5 Magical Beast itu sendirian secara langsung dalam mode 1vs5,entah seberapa kuat dia.

Shodaime Soncho Furoboshi no Gakure menjual sebagian benda itu untuk membangun desa Furoboshi, sedangkan sisanya ia gunakan untuk menciptakan pedang yg sekarang Naruto bawa pedang **_Hikari No Ookami_**,pedang yg Hiruzen berikan kepadanya setelah melalui proses yg sangat panjang dan melelahkan.

"Sugoi ne!Apa Kakek itu sangat kuat?"

Rasa Kagum dan bangga menaik drastis di hati Naruto mendengar penjelasan yg baru saja dari Hiruzen,bayangkan saja seorang manusia biasa dapat mengalahkan 5 Magical Beast sekaligus yg dapat menghancurkan sebuah kerajaan dengan mudah,hebat bukan,apalagi manusia biasa itu Kakeknya.

"Seperti itulah yang ku ketahui..."

**_To Be Continue_**

_Yo Selamat Pagi__Pagi Menjelang Siang__Siang__Siang Menjelang Sore__Sore__Sore Menjelang Malam__Malam__Malam Menjelang Pagi Minna-san.__Kembali Lagi Bersama Author Gaje Bin Stress Ini Yups,Siapa Lagi Kalau Bukan Rifkymika~~~~~.__Gimana Gimana...Menurut Kalian Chap Ini?__Jangan Lupa Review Kekurangan Fic Ini Di Kolom Review Ya,Oh Ya Satu Lagi,Untuk Kakek Naruto, Shodaime Soncho Furoboshi No Gakure Ayo Tebak Siapa Yg Tahu?Tebak Di Kolom Review Ya Beserta Penjelasan Kenapa Kalian Nebak Doi,Nebak Ya Bukan Nembak.Kalau Ada Yg Bener Gw Kasih Satu Hadiah,Hadiahnya Nanti Gw Kasih Tau Di PM,Kalau Yg Nebak Guest Bikin Akun Dulu Yak.__Chapter Depan Bakal Up 1 Minggu Lagi Plus Bottom Heaven : Reincarnation 2-5 Hari Lagi Bye Bye.__Please Review Pliss Pliss Pliss Pliss_**_Review Jangan lupa!!!_**


End file.
